monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Persephone "Persey" Frankenstein
❝ Isn't it fascinating how we are all but drops in a vast cosmic ocean? Throughout the history of man, we toiled away, pretending that what we do matters, yet, one-hundred -- two-hundred, how ever many years later, their names are erased by the sands of time. I -- I wish that somehow we could truly matter, no matter how little.❞ Persephone Elizabeth Frankenstein (nicknamed Persey) is the daughter of Victor Frankenstein. Character Personality Persephone is a quiet, but very determined girl who quickly grows obsessed with whatever idea that crosses her mind. She is easily prone to anxiety, and whenever anything goes even vaguely wrong (or she perceives it as such) she will grow depressed and withdrawn, spending time at her father's old chalet in the alps by Lake Geneva. She is plagued with constant self-loathing, despite, her seemingly contradictory ego. Physical Appearance She has dark curls which she cuts short for the sake of practicality. Her skin is almost sickly pale, and she has grey eyes which often have dark circles underneath due to lack of sleep. She is somewhat lanky, despite not being particularly tall. Monster Parent She is the descendant of Victor Frankenstein, the scientist from Mary Shelley's magnum opus Frankenstein. Relationships Family Her father died when she was she was very young, but Robert Walton, the captain who found her father, raised her. He warned her of the follies of her father, but she grew fascinated by him and his research. As she grew older, she grew more and more like him, much to the dismay of Captain Walton. Friends She has little friends, although she grew very close with Ianthe Orlando Gray. Lovers Ianthe is in love with her, but Persey has little interest in love. Clothing Basic Her curly hair is messy, and her blouse is somewhat unbuttoned with a messily tied cravat. Over-top it, she wears a tweed waistcoat, and khaki breeches. For her shoes, she wears simple leather lace up boots. She also has large, wire-frame glasses. Dead Tired She simply wears an oversized button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows for her work, and her glasses. She also often has a coffee mug filled to the brim with black coffee. Winter Break When she goes up to Geneva, she wears a large, black greatcoat over her usual outfit, although she usually puts the effort to fully button her blouse and put on a blazer over her waistcoat. Charity Ball For the dance, she dresses in a dark velvet tailcoat and a silk cravat. Her hair is styled into a more polished bob, and as opposed to her regular glasses, she wears a pair of gold pince-nez. Pets She had a black angora cat named Pandora who died when she was fourteen. Drawing on her father's notes, she worked to revive her, and it succeed better than expected. At her father's chalet, she also has three St. Bernards named Clerval (a dog originally owned by her father and named in memory of his childhood friend), Byron, and Cornelius. Trivia * Her appearance was inspired by a young Donna Tartt. * She once went without for sleeping for over 216 hours. * Her nails are often bitten down short from her anxious habits. * She is fluent in French, German, English, Italian, Latin, and Greek. * One time, she spent over a week attempting to translate Paradise Lost ''into Latin. * She loves the works of Shakespeare, and once performed a monologue from ''The Tempest. * She has a mole under her left eye. * She enjoys travelling to Scotland. * When she is depressed, she often spends time among nature. * She often goes by the nickname Persey (pronounced like the similar male given name). * She mostly listens to classical, especially Shostakovich, Stravinsky, Berlioz, and Mahler. Category:Original Characters Category:Human Category:Females Category:Lesbian